


All Steamed Up

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the three apartment-mates, Selena always takes the longest showers. One evening, Camilla decides to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Steamed Up

The rain pounded at the windows of the apartment, reducing the view outside to little more than a view of tossing trees. The perfect day for staying inside-- _or, well, the worst possible day to go outside._ Beruka tapped away at her desktop keyboard with a slight sigh.  _Probably for the best if I wait for this to clear up before I go on a run..._

Camilla was sitting on the couch opposite Beruka, a book open in her lap, but from the occasional glances that Beruka shot her way it was obvious that she hadn't turned a single page in almost ten minutes.

"Something bothering you?"

"Selena should be home from work by now," said Camilla, a slight edge to her voice.

"I'm sure that she's just taking it slow." Beruka's onscreen avatar--a diminutive woman wielding a crossbow--landed a perfect shot on an approaching foe, and she smirked slightly with triumph. "Nasty weather, after all."

"But she at least could have sent a call, or a text, or  _something_."

"It's not like she's that late, Camilla." Beruka clicked furiously for a few moments as a wave of tiny demons flew at her, trying to shoot each of them down. _Hmph, a couple got through... guess I'll have to use a potion..._

"Aren't you worried  _at all_?" Camilla demanded.

"You worry enough for both of us," said Beruka. She heard the telltale sound of footsteps approaching from down the hall and jabbed a thumb towards the door without taking her eyes off the screen. "And see? No need to worry."

"Ugh, ugh,  _ugh_." The sounds carried through the door before it swung open, revealing a very bedraggled-looking Selena. Camilla flew to her feet.

"Selena, darling, what happened?"

"I didn't have my umbrella in my car," Selena responded tartly. "And it's coming down so hard out there, I got soaked just crossing the parking lot." Her shoes squelched slightly as she took them off, and she made another disgusted noise.

"You're almost fifteen minutes late... you could have at least checked in," said Camilla, frowning. "I was worried that something might have happened... you know how people forget to drive when the weather's like this outside."

Selena snorted. "You can lecture me later, mother hen. Right now, I need a hot shower." She stalked across the room.

"You're getting water all over the carpet," Beruka observed.

"Oh, bite me." Selena disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later, they heard the sound of the shower turning on, and the curtain opening and closing.

Camilla crossed her arms huffily. "Well, then."

"I don't know, I think that she made a good point," said Beruka, hiding a smile. "You were kind of making a fuss."

With a sigh of resignation, Camilla shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"At least you can admit it." She heard a notification ping and glanced down towards the social window.  _[4] Members of JUSTICE CABAL online: xXx_ _OwainDarkxXx, PegaPonyPrincess, SkyDancer69, and BlueArrow15._ _If they're trying to get a group together, maybe Selena will want to play later tonight... it is her old guild, after all..._

The sound of the shower curtain being slid aside came from the open bathroom door, followed shortly by a slight billow of steam and Selena's voice. "Hey, Camilla, would you mind laying out some dry things for me?"

"Sure, dear," said Camilla. She smirked slightly as she glanced over at the bathroom door.

Beruka picked up on it immediately, an answering smile coming to her face. "Dry _things_ , huh?"

Camilla winked. "Well, she didn't specify..."

Humming to herself, Camilla headed over, emerging from the bathroom a few moments later with her arms full. She called back over her shoulder as she headed into the bedroom. "I'm going to put your old ones in the laundry, okay?"

"Thank you," came Selena's muffled voice.

Beruka raised her eyebrows at the basket balanced on Camilla's hip. "You took all of the bath towels, too?"

"But of course. They need washing too, you know?" Camilla chuckled. "It's not like she'll get cold. It's already like a sauna in there... no wonder she always leaves the door open. Anyway, knowing Selena, she'll probably take another fifteen minutes to finish. Plenty of time for me to head down and start the laundry."

"What did you leave her, then?"

"A hand towel." With a wink, Camilla headed out the door. "It is _dry_ , after all."

\- - -

Beruka was in the midst of haggling with an in-game shopkeeper, and Camilla was turning a page of her book, when they heard the water shut off and the shower curtain pull back. Beruka tabbed out, glancing over toward the bathroom.  _Hm... I wonder how Selena will react..._

Camilla, on the other hand, seemed quite certain. She cupped a hand over one ear, as if listening for Selena's inevitable exasperated outburst.

Because of this, she completely missed Selena stepping out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing but the hand towel draped loosely around her neck. Beruka was sure that the heat rushing to her face would steam up the room faster than one of her girlfriend's showers. "Uh..." She cleared her throat meaningfully once again. "You're getting water all over the carpet again."

Selena tapped a finger against her chin, chuckling. "Really, now?"

Camilla glanced back and immediately stared with a slackjawed expression. "Ohhhhhh."

"Rather unfair of you to take away all of the towels at once. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm... sorry?" ventured Camilla, attempting an innocent smile. Selena tossed her head, sending droplets of water flying to and fro.

"Barely adequate. And you." She jabbed a finger at Beruka, who hurriedly looked up from her perusal of Selena's bare torso to meet her eyes. "You're an accomplice."

Beruka shrugged. "I can't deny that."

With a careless flick of one hand, Selena flipped her hair back over her shoulder, one hand on her hip and her shifting balance giving her body an especially interesting contour. She noted the direction of both her girlfriends' eyes and smirked. "Well, it can't be helped. If I can't dry off, I'm just going to have to get the two of you wet. Come along."

Imperiously crooking her finger, Severa turned to the bedroom, giving the other two a rather enjoyable view of her going. They exchanged a quick glance.

"Quite the turn of phrase she used," Camilla purred.

Beruka nodded. "Accurate, too."

"I'm  _waiting_!"

With matching grins, the pair headed in.

\- - -

The laundry timer went off about twenty minutes later.

"Is one of you...  _mmmmmmhhhhh_... going to get that...?"

"...it can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> More amusing modern!AU OT3 stuff, because the world needs more of them.


End file.
